Out of Context
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: "I want you to bring me a strand of Robin's hair." Not even Tharja's threat could actually get Gaius to steal a strand of his wife's hair. Based on Tharja and Gaius' C-Support. (Gaius x F!Avatar)


**Pairings: **Gaius x Female Robin, Gaius x Tharja C-Support

**Timeline: **Sometime after chapter eleven

**Warnings: **Humorous situation provided by placing a support conversation into context

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **After pairing Gaius and Tharja together on a whim, I laughed so hard once I got their C-Support. At this point in my game, Gaius had already married Robin, so having Tharja ask our resident thief to steal a strand of his wife's hair, well, let's just say I laughed harder than I should have. So this had to be written.

**XXX**

"You." At eleven o'clock at night, the last thing Gaius expected was to have Tharja creep into his tent. Typically, when he saw Tharja, she lurked about Robin's tent until the odd hours of the morning.

"Me?" Gaius replied innocently, disregarding the fact they were indeed in his tent. He was curious to say the least about why the dark mage came to see him. Hopefully it wasn't for a nefarious reason…

Tharja eyed him through her bangs, "Yes you. You're a thief right? Skilled at pilfering and all that?" Gaius arched his eyebrow, slightly concerned at the turn in the conversation. "I've got a little job for you."

If the orange haired thief had any sense left in him, he probably would have denied her request. Admittedly, Tharja did crept him out – considering she all but stalked Robin. (But perhaps he was more disturbed by the fact he was strangely more attracted to her than he should have been.) "I'm listening…"

"I want you to bring me a strand of Robin's hair," Tharja said, an eerie smile sneaking onto her lips.

The conversation screeched to a halt as Gaius gazed at her slack jawed. Although news of Gaius and Robin's nuptials were still under secrecy – due to Robin insisting that they have a few days of peace to themselves – Gaius couldn't believe the poor timing of Tharja's request. Shockingly enough, Gaius found himself actually considering her proposal – however she was a few too many nude walkins late.

When he could find it in himself to speak, he said, "That is… unbelievably creepy. What do you need her hair for?" And still he's humouring her. It's too late for this and his supply of candy had dipped below dangerous levels.

Tharja's response was a menacing giggle.

Gaius cleared his throat, leaning back against his desk. "Um, yeah. I don't usually take sinister chuckles as an answer. Sorry, kid. Go find someone else to help with your weird hobbies."

She sobered from her giggles instantly. Her glare shot daggers into his heart. "This is not a negotiable request."

This provoked Gaius. She storms into his tent at this ungodly hour, demands that he steal a lock of Robin's hair and when he says no she says it's not negotiable? His fingers curl about the edge of the desk, attempting to bite back the snarky comment yanking at his tongue. "Oh? And what are _you _going to do about it, Sunshine? Curse me?"

"Yes." Her response is short and sweet.

He snorts. "Ain't a hexer alive that's managed to put a curse on Gaius the Nimble! Go on, Sunshine. _Do your worst_." He's taunting her.

"You're making a terrible mistake…" Tharja growled. She cracked her neck, rolling her shoulders back to meet his eyes. Her violet eyes flicker with a menace that nearly caused Gaius to shiver.

"Ooh! So scaaary! Do you see me shaking here?" Tharja jabbed Gaius in the chest.

"March over to Robin's tent now or your curse will affect your candy." Gaius flinched. His candy supply was one of the only things he valued – that and his wife who's hair he had to steal for this psycho.

After minutes of deliberation with Tharja's finger still stabbing him, he relented. His candy was at stake, and really, what was one strand of hair? Oh how the gods cursed him with his unhealthy love of sweets.

Gaius shifted around the dark mage and exited his tent. Tharja followed – probably to make sure he would actually do it.

The camp was relatively barren, excluding Frederick who occasionally flickered by, counting inventory or moving around the set up. So Gaius had the luxury of casually walking passed tents without having to sneak about. Until he was a few tents away from Robin's. To which he slipped between the Princess' tent and Blue's tent to access Robin's from behind.

Crawling under the edge of his wife's tent to swipe a lock of her hair was probably the most demeaning thing he's ever done in his life. He caught Tharja peeking through the front flap. Never before in Gaius' life had he wanted to throw something at someone so terribly. Getting off the ground and dusting off his pants, he tiptoed over to Robin's bed.

Her blankets were bunched under her breasts and her left arm was slung over her stomach. The ring he gave her days ago glittered in the pale lamplight she must have forgotten to turn off. Robin's blonde hair was spread messily over the pillow, her face was flushed. Gaius swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed the pendant he gave her strung around her neck.

Now how was he going to go about taking a piece of her hair? Robin stirred, yawning and scrubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled softly at him.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Robin teased, her voice slurring a bit. She reached out and took his hand, tugging him down gently to sit next to her.

Ah screw Tharja and her ridiculous request. "Is it a crime to visit my wife?" He pressed his lips against hers. Tharja's dark presence flared. Gaius shuddered.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Robin inquired, caressing his cheek.

He strived to create a relaxed smile, yet somehow he knew it looked a lot more scared than he intended. Tharja's obsessive love for Robin might backfire in this situation. For Gaius.

Robin kissed him again when Tharja disappeared. Oh gods… Though he kissed Robin back, Gaius knew what was coming next.

There goes his candy…

**XXX**

**That **was fun to write! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Favourite, review : )

~Emerald~


End file.
